Time ReWritten
by BelindaDuvessa
Summary: Set after Rose and the Meta-Crisis are left in the Parallel Universe. Things don't go quite as planned and she ends up back in the Prime Universe, with a new Doctor. How with this change their past?
1. Arrival

_**I do not own Doctor Who.**_

He ran. As was his fashion, he stopped on this little backwater world to investigate readings he'd gotten from the TARDIS. And, as usual, it ended up being aliens. Zygons, to be exact. They had been infiltrating the planet in order to take it over and use it as an outpost in the Time War. It was close enough the Skaro to provide help, but close enough to Gallifrey to pose a threat. He'd stopped it, of course, but no planet likes to know that it was taken over by shape shifting star-fish.

He hit the clearing at a dead sprint, throwing himself out of the brush and towards the TARDIS. A woman, blonde, and almost glowing stood in front of it. Before he had a chance to say anything, she reached up and stroked the doors. They opened and with a burst of speed, and some confusion, he ran straight through, not stopping until he was at the console. She walked in behind him, closed the doors, and braced herself. He flung them into the Vortex, and collapsed on the jumpseat.

"Rough time of it" she asked, teasingly. He noticed her accent was hard to place. Not posh, like his, nor cockney. An almost perfect blend of the two. It was, nice.

"Well, no more than usual, at any rate. Who are you?"

"Nope. No questions, at least not yet. I'm roughed up, tired, and starving. You get nothin' from me until I've made myself presentable and put some food in my stomach. Sexy? Would you please be so kind as to prepare me a room with an en suite and bath drawn? And some sort of attire. Nothing with corsets please. Not today."

He gapped at her. Moreso, when the TARDIS merely hummed at her and sent a wave of warmth to her. His mouth opened and closed and his head swept between the console and the girl. It finally settled on the girl as she sauntered out of sight.

_'Who is she?'_ he thought.

_'We need her.'_ was the reply the TARDIS gave him.

_'Need her? I don't need anybody. Been on my own for a while and we're in a War Zone. That's no where for something as delicate as a human to be. Not this kind of war.'_

_'Stupid Time Lord.'_ she thought back at him.

_'What?!'_ he replied. But she said no more. He made his way to the Kitchen, knowing that's where the girl would probably show up next. He was baffled, both by the girl and by his TARDIS' reaction to her. Need her? Doubtful. He grabbed a few things from the fridge and put a kettle on. He hadn't cooked, really, for a while. He'd been too busy, or too drained. He'd mostly been living off of the rations provided for the military. They could be eaten on the go. It made things, simple.

He began mixing and humming to himself. His mind was in a tumult of emotions and questions, but there was nothing to be done about it right now, not until she showed up. He set two plates on the table and two cups of tea as she walked in and she looked stunning. He didn't get a proper look earlier but she was truly beautiful. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and fit. Shorter than him by a few inches, but nothing about her said delicate. She carried herself with determination.

"Banana pancakes?" she mused. "You really don't change your tastes much between regenerations."

"Not the big things. And my love for bananas is a big thing." he replied. He found himself smiling at her as they sat to eat.

They sat in silence during the meal. He didn't eat much, just watched her. She seemed ravenous but you couldn't really tell when they last time she had eaten was. She didn't look sickly. And that took a load off his shoulders that he didn't even know he'd carried.

"So, first, my name is Rose. I was a companion before I was trapped in a parallel universe. I got back, only to choose to stay there with your human biological meta-crisis. I'm no longer human. I am over 500 years old, and have been a widow for 400 of that. He sent me to look for you but it's taken centuries for me to find a passable crack between the universes. And I used my piece of TARDIS coral to lock on to her mother as soon as I knew I was across and here I am."

He stared, gaping at her.

"What? Did you lose your tongue?"

He closed his mouth and huffed.

"Honestly, miss, I don't know where to start."

"You can start by not calling me miss. I know I'm not nearly as old as you are but I'm not spring chicken either. You can call me Rose, or Wolf. Got it?"

He nodded, slowly. "Where does the Wolf come from?"

"Because I may have ripped open the TARDIS console and looked into her heart because some git decided to send me away 'for my own good' because he thought he was going to die. You lost a regeneration taking the Vortex out of me. But it saved us, saved you. The name of what I became was 'Bad Wolf'. I scattered it through Time and Space to eventually lead us to that place. It was a message to myself. And it stuck, especially since I've found out I'm no longer human."

"How do you know you aren't human? Besides the length of age. What tipped you off?"

"We tried to get pregnant. Two years. During that time, Joshua," she winces at his name, "realized that I hadn't really aged at all either. He took me to Torchwood and asked my father if we could run some tests. The DNA test showed that I had TNA instead. It wasn't exactly Time Lord, but definitely not human. I was crushed. Joshua was angry. Not at me but at himself, or rather, you. It took months before we got ourselves settled again. We had been running from one another, so to speak. We avoided the issue, and dived into our respective work. Three months after I found out, he took me out to dinner. Wined and dined me. Then he gave me a necklace. It was the TARDIS crystal attached to a necklace. We were given it to grow our own TARDIS but she refused to grow in the parallel universe. But she was still connected to you. He told me, that once he was gone, he wanted me to come find you. He confessed that he was angry and hurt, but not because of me and begged that we stop avoiding one another. We had 70 years together." She stopped talking, her face drawn and neutral.

"Why...why are you opening up this much to me?"

"Because, I trust you. And I've been searching for you. Not this you, mind, but it honestly doesn't matter which one I found, you are all the same man, just different. And holding it in isn't going to make the pain go away. Now, I have a couple of questions for you, if I may?"

"I guess it's only fair since you just answered most of mine."

"Are you before, during, or after the War?"

He tensed, but only slightly. "During"

"Okay...are we in the Time Lock, then?"

"Yes."

"When I met you, it was after the War and you had no recognition of me. Will this meeting create a Paradox?"

"No. One of two things has happened here. Number one, I will suppress these memories until a later date. That is a fail-safe when you run into a future or past version or companions. Or, and this is the more likely at this point, since we are in the Time Lock, this is happening at every when. This has the potential to over-write, so to speak, the original Time Line."

"Will that erase what has happened with me originally with looking into the Time Vortex?"

"Were we not in the Time Lock, yes. But since it has already happened to you and this is happening simultaneously, it will not over-write that. It's a bit confusing, honestly."

"I just don't feel like being erased from existence, honestly. I'm still tired. Thank you for the food. I'm going to lay down and get a couple of hours of sleep. I don't know how long it's been for you, Doctor, but please take an hour or two for yourself. You never know when you're going to be able to stop long enough to get a wink in."

He looked at her, thoughtfully, as she left. It was good advise. He just might do that.


	2. Tests

_I do not own Doctor Who. My understanding is that the "War Doctor" was a regeneration between 8 and 9. A forced one. One of the many things I've deviated from in this little story. I just finally watched the fall of the 11__th__ and I must say, I loved it. On with the story!_

**Tests**

Three hours an twenty-two minutes. That's how long he slept before the TARDIS woke him. She let him know that their newest passenger was up and about. He got up, got dressed, and went to meet her.

She was in the Library, curled on the couch. She had a thick, red leather bound book on her lap. He recognized it, and was astonished that she would have it. It was, for all intents and purposes, a textbook on Gallifreyan customs and rituals. It hadn't been touched in years. Not a big one for rules, the Doctor.

She looked up as he entered. She hadn't really paid much mind to how he was dressed. He was mostly, monochromatic, like her first Doctor. Black boots, trousers, vest and jacket. His shirt was white and at his neck was a black cravat. His hair was cropped short, which didn't seem natural at all for him. His eyes were a light blue.

His strides were purposeful as he entered, but he stopped short of the couch.

"Sleep well?" she asked him, setting the book aside.

"As well as can be expected," he quipped back. "I know you tested yourself, but may I again? I wouldn't ask, except I'm about to have to go back to Gallifrey. I've been called in for a meeting of sorts and humans aren't allowed. I need to know, before we get there, how different your structure is. I don't want to take you there if I can't guarantee your safety."

"You can never guarantee my safety, Doctor. The universe is a dangerous place. But yes, I'll do the testing. I would feel better if it were redone here, with better equipment and with me in the proper Universe."

They went to the med bay. He took a hair and blood sample. It took twenty minutes for the equipment to calculate the results. He was surprised, yet not, at what he found. She did indeed have TNA. And she was most certainly not Gallifreyan. It almost seemed like she were Time itself. He'd heard stories, legends from his youth about such a thing happening. But never to anyone who wasn't a Time Lord. It should be impossible.

"I eat Impossible for breakfast, Doctor."

"Did I say that out loud?" He started.

"Not exactly. You're projecting terribly. Plus, the TARDIS is scoffing at you, if you hadn't noticed."

He inspected his mental shields, noticing that a few were down. He replaced them quickly.

_'What do you know about this, girl?'_

_'She is more than she was. And we need her.'_

There it was again. WE need her.

_'We as in me and you? The Time Lords? What?'_

_'We, You, Gallifrey, All.'_ was the cryptic answer.

He decided to drop the issue for now. He had more questions than answers but the girl had told him all she seemed to know and had been more than willing so far to comply with any tests that he felt he needed to do.

"I would like to do is a full body scan, to get an idea of your physical make up. The tests we have done so far give me an idea of what you are but a picture is worth a thousand words, don't you think?"

"Of course"

She lay down on the table as he positioned the machine. It was almost like a portable CT Scan from Earth. It begins it's scan at her head. When it gets to her chest, the Doctor notices a dark spot, about where a second heart would be if she were from Gallifrey. No heart, though, nor a second heart beat. Her respiratory system also seemed to be developing into something from Gallifrey, but not quite.

"Have you ever been so injured that you would have died?"

"No. I have had injuries. It's hard to lead this life without. But no, no near deaths and no regenerations. I've been as careful as I can be. What did you find?"

"Honestly, you physical make up is very similar to what we go through during our first body. We are only born with one heart. It's not until after our first regeneration that we develop the second heart and respiratory bypass."

"I see. So the possibility is there that I could regenerate but you don't know. And I don't want to find out right now, honestly. Any more tests?"

"Just one. I'm going to tests for Huon and Artron energies. You'll have a certain amount of Artron being a Time Traveler in the TARDIS. The Huon, though, is what is in the Heart of the TARDIS and I need to see if there's any present in your blood stream. Once I know the amounts of both, we might have a better understanding of exactly what did happen to you. This test will take a little bit longer, though. As of right now, you should be fine on Gallifrey. Your physiology is close enough that they will be none the wiser. Romana has sent me a message and the Council is getting impatient. Would you like to accompany me? I'm not sure if they will let you in to the proceedings, but I would feel better If you didn't wander too far from me. And don't talk. The last thing we need is for them to figure out that you weren't born here. You don't even speak Gallifreyan"

"I don't speak Gallifreyan?" she mocked, speaking it beautifully.

"I! Wait!? What?!" he yelled.

"Any particular way to dress? Or will anything do?" she asked, switching back to English.

"Umm, no, not exactly. But knowing my life, wear something you would be comfortable running in." He was flabbergasted. She shouldn't be able to do that. But then, she shouldn't be able to do half the things he'd seen her do so far.

They met back in the Console Room thirty minutes later. She wore an outfit very similar to his. Black pants, white short sleeved dress shirt, a black vest and a black tie. She had black boots on as well, more akin to combat boots than dress boots. No jewelry to speak of, either. Her outfit was simple, yet tasteful. Definitely better than some of the things he had worn.

"So? How do I look?"

"You look fantastic. Shall we?"

She grinned at him, sticking her tongue slightly in between her teeth. It seemed to brighten the room. He took her hand and tucked in under his arm and they walked out of the TARDIS.


	3. The Council

**I do not own Doctor Who. This chapter flowed fairly easily, except when describing a few of the gestures. **

**The Council**

The first thing she noticed was that the sky was orange. The second was that there were two suns. She didn't linger long on the sights, though. They were on a mission They made their way to the Citadel, nestled high in the city. He kept her close, even when they got to the Council Chambers.

He kept his voice low as they approached.

"When we get inside, mimic what I do. There is no difference between genders for most gestures and signs we will be using because it's always possible to switch genders during a regeneration. Not likely, but possible."

They stopped outside a set of double doors with a guard on each side.

"Who approaches?"

"The Doctor from the house of Lungbarrow and my companion, Wolf."

"She will not be permitted to enter. She is not from Gallifrey. You have a reputation for picking up strays, Doctor."

"She's not leaving my side. Besides, if you want to argue, scan her. I know you have one in your pocket. If it must be known, I rescued her from the outskirts years ago. While a bit uncultured, she's no worse than I am."

The guard retrieved his scanner. He frowned at the results but waved them through anyway.

Rose expected the Chamber to be huge, football stadium sized at least. Instead, she walked in to was a large circular room with 13 chairs lined along the edges. In each sat robbed figures of mixed gender. The Doctor led her to the edge nearest them. He let go of her and bowed. His left arm behind him and his right hand on his chest with his thumb touching his sternum. She mimicked him and waited to be acknowledged.

"Doctor, you and your friend may rise. As you may have guessed from my summons, I need you to go on a mission for me. We've been getting disturbing reports from Karn. While I know you and the Sisters do not have a great history together, you are the only one I trust to do this mission. Follow me into my chamber and I shall brief you further."

He nodded and took Rose's arm again. They followed the figure into a door in the back of the room. Once inside, she turned and embraced the Doctor. He hugged her back as well.

"Who is your friend, Theta?"

"Rose Wolf. Her story is long and complicated and not for right now. If you wish, we will discuss it at length later. If I am to understand, you want us to leave right away?"

"The balance has shifted on the planet. The Sisters are concerned. The crystals no longer sing and nothing they have done seems to help. Without those crystals, we cannot easily grow more TARDIS. We are concerned that the Daleks went back in time and poisoned them but the Sisters haven't found any evidence. That's why I need you to do this. I know you are most sensitive to the shifts in a Time Line as well as in people. Your empathy shall be an asset here. Here is the data crystal of the information we have so far."

"Thank you for the compliment, Romana. We will depart shortly. Anything else you need of me while I'm here?"

"No. You are dismissed" They turn to walk out when the Doctor feels an presence at the edge of his awareness. Romana, nudging to talk to him telepathically.

_'Keep your Wolf on a leash here. It's painfully obvious that she is not from here. I don't know her story but there are some fundamentalists who will not take too kindly to her presence. She will not be harmed so long as she is with one of us. I can see she is special, but past that, her Time Line is blocked to me as well. This is mildly concerning and I don't want one of them using her for their own means.'_

_'I will take every precaution I can, Lady President.'_

The trip back is in silence. They stop at the Market on the way through, picking out various foods to stock the pantry. Neither know how long they will be gone and would rather be prepared. The Doctor is surprised that Rose didn't speak the entire time they were there. From what he had gathered, she didn't normally hold her tongue. When he asked, he was simply told that one learned a lot in 500 years and sometimes speaking isn't necessary.

Laden with the food, they enter the TARDIS and put it away in the Kitchen. He puts them in orbit over Karn while they eat in relative silence. The TARDIS sends a wave of warmth and love towards Rose, which startles the Doctor. When he looks up, her brow is pinched, like she's concentrating on something.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a bit much. When I met you, it was after the War. You wouldn't talk about Gallifrey. Avoided the subject, honestly. And when I pushed, you became angry. I'm not sure what is about to happen, exactly. But I know it isn't good. It isn't pleasant. And you will run from it."

"I've been running all of my life. And most things that happen to me aren't pleasant. But if it's okay to you, I'm glad I have your hand to hold."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"Right..so, when are we going to get started?"

"We already have. I've been having the TARDIS analyze the information Romana gave us as well as collecting more. I'll let compare the information in a couple of hours and then we will head to the crystal caverns. I'm going to try to avoid the Sisters if we can but if they show, you will be the one in charge. They don't particularly like me but they have respect for females. Hopefully you can get them to cooperate."

"You seem to be trusting me an awful lot after only knowing me for a few hours."

"Rose, I feel like I've known you my entire life. There's just something about you. Plus, it helps that you seem to have married a version of me. You just, put me at ease."

She smiled and dipped her head. It was cute, the Doctor mused. The TARDIS sent him an amused and smug wave of emotions. He got up and headed to his lab. He wasn't sure if Rose was going to follow or not. She didn't. She made her way back to the Library and picked up the book again. She was three quarters of the way through. She'd passed many rituals and was now in the sections for asking permission and forgiveness. She recognized the gesture from earlier as awaiting acknowledgment from ones "elder". It was used in mostly formal ceremonies. There was another version which was used to apologize where the person dropped to his knees. And another where the person was asking for permission when he had severely wronged the other.

Buried in her studies, she didn't notice when they had landed. The TARDIS got her attention and she headed to the Console Room.

"Like I said, we shouldn't encounter any of the Sisters here, but just in case, I want you to take the lead. I'll communicate with telepathy if I need something but mostly I will be keeping my mouth shut. This is going to be difficult for me, as I'm sure you know so the sooner we get in, the sooner we can get back. Shall we?"

She stepped to the doors, opened them, and gasped.


	4. The Silence of Karn

_**I still don't own Doctor Who. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I've done 3-4 versions of this already. So if it's late, I apologize. But this is fun. I posted another story as well. Joshua Noble, the Continued story of The Doctor and Rose Tyler in Pete's World.**_

**The Silence of Karn**

The cavern would have been beautiful, but all of the crystals were grey. Some were crumbling. The Doctor looked at Rose. She seemed to be in physical pain at the sight of the cavern. He'd noticed that the TARDIS had difficulty landing here, and the sight seemed to confirm Romana and the Councils' suspicions.

Rose straightened and looked at the Doctor. He noticed the tell-tale glimmer of gold in her eyes.

"Something has happened here. There is no song. We need to stop this, whatever it was."

Her eyes were golden now, not brown and tears were streaming down her face. He could feel the anguish coming off of her in waves. And the singing. She sounded just like the TARDIS. He stepped forward, lightly touching her shoulder. She shuddered slightly as the glow around her lessened. The lake in the cavern was murky and some grey substance was dripping from the ceiling. A dense, putrid smell permeated the air, making it difficult to breathe.

"Rose, let's get inside and get this figured out, yeah?"

Rose followed the Doctor. He checked the scanners. Rose approached the Console and placed her hand on the rotor. The Doctor looks at her as she closes her eyes and whispers.

"Take us where we need to go."

The Console lurches to life and flings the Doctor into a nearby railing. Rose is standing perfectly still, hand still on rotor. The land with a thump. She drops her hand, and the flow around her lessens. She blinks, then turns to him. He's staring at her in awe. And just a touch of fear.

_'We have a connection, Time Lord. She's tried explaining to you what she is, but you can't seem to grasp it. I will always take her where she needs to go. And she asks more politely than you.'_ the TARDIS whispered, trying to soothe his rising panic.

_'I know. And right now I'm not sure if I should be completely terrified or not. And I'll worry about that display more later. Right now, we have work to do.'_ He snapped back at the TARDIS.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Of you, no. Of that power, possibly. I'm honestly not sure. It was both the most frightening and beautiful thing I think I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure that display was only a fraction of what you are capable of."

"It is. And I try not to use it. I'm not ashamed of it. But I try not to flaunt it. Something tells me that would put me at the top of quite a few hit lists."

He offered his hand and she took it, surprised. He still seemed a bit shaken, but if he were willing to touch her it couldn't be that bad. They walked out. The area surrounding them was marred, burnt, and smelled of hate. Nothing seemed to have grow here for years. Nothing seemed to have caused it. The area was just, bare. The wind picked up, kicking sand into the air. Or, it looked like sand.

"Three hundred years. That's how long ago this area was destroyed."

He spun around and headed back into the TARDIS. He looked at the monitor as it analyzed the air, trying to pinpoint what had actually occurred.

" Dalekanium. This is the closest they have dared come to out world so far. They've mostly kept to the outer portions of our 'realm'. To give this much dust, millions of them would have had to have perished here."

"Maybe not. It wouldn't take much of that particular tainted metal to create this kind of corruption. The metal itself isn't poisonous. But if they infused it with certain types of radiation.."

"No. They wouldn't waste their materials like this. This screams of something we would do. To weaken them. Why would be poison Karn? That's completely counter productive! We need to find where this originated!"

He disappeared to the depths of the TARDIS again, taking a bit of the dust with him. Maybe if he could pin point the composition, he could narrow down where it came from. He didn't tell Rose, but this was suspiciously like something the Rani or the Master would create. And he isn't sure what will happen if either of them were to encounter Rose. He shudders at the thought.

Rose looks at the console as he marches off. She raises an eyebrow and the TARDIS shrugs. She heads to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea. She makes herself a sandwich, cuts it in half, and takes the other half, a cup of tea, and a few biscuits to the Doctor. He's muttering as she enters. She places the items on the table beside him. They land with a soft clink. He starts, looking at them, then at her, and he smiles.

He gets up and hugs her, surprising himself. She hums contentedly and wraps her arms around him as well. He's not sure where that urge came from. He didn't want to start analyzing the implications that she may have shared a bond with her husband, or if it had migrated to him. But he felt right with her around and for now, wouldn't question it. They had work to do.


	5. Blip on the Radar

_**I do not own Doctor Who. This chapter started much differently than I originally had it thought out. I hope you like it. Thanks for the Reviews!**_

**Blip on the Radar**

When they landed, they were no longer on Karn. The Doctor, with a bit of help from the TARDIS, had narrowed the components to one of three planets. Two of those planets were outside the Time Lock. It was almost too easy.

The planet itself was simple. No real terrain. No inhabitants to be seen. Nothing. Nothing that would make anyone suspicions that is. Which made the Doctor and Rose that much more suspicious. He took out his sonic and slowly spun in a circle, scanning the terrain. He stopped turning, and started forward. Rose followed, easily keeping pace. It used to be that she would have to run to keep up with him but not any more.

They walked for hours, never slowing. The terrain never changed. Suddenly, he stopped, turned around, and headed back a few feet. Nothing could be seen.

"The signal is coming from here, but I'm not finding anything."

Rose stomped her foot down. When it connected, the reverberation of metal into a room could be heard. The Doctor's grin was huge, as was her own. They looked around for a door, a hatch, something to let them in. They shuffled their feet in the dirt. Rose's foot caught and she tripped. The Doctor was at her side in an instant, cushioning her fall. They look down at her foot. She had wedged her foot underneath a handle. It was circular, akin to hatches on a ship or submarine. She twisted her foot around, freeing it from it's trap and together, they opened the hatch.

They dropped down. The air was surprisingly clear. They both had expected murky and damp but that was not the case. There was lighting, but it was akin to gas lamps. Not bright, but more than sufficient to see to get around. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust. The room they had dropped into held nothing. There was only one door leading out.

The Doctor took the lead. He stopped by the door and listened for a moment before trying the handle. It opened quietly. There was a corridor with 3 doors on each side. A large glass window was beside each door. No one could be seen in any of the rooms but each held some sort of lab equipment and a computer.

"Should we split up?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We could. I'm honestly not sure what we're looking for, though. Do you think you can get in to the computer while I look at the equipment?" He didn't tell her he felt better keeping her within his sight. He'd just barely met her but he felt extremely possessive and protective of her already. Not for the first time he wondered if it was the knowledge that she had married him at some point. Or perhaps it was the allure of the power she held. His curiosity often got the better of him.

They stepped into the first room together. She went to the computer while he started to examine the equipment. As far as he could tell, it was engineering equipment. But for what, he couldn't tell. They had cleaned up well after themselves, leaving nothing behind. Well, nothing that could tell him who was here.

Rose was having only slightly better luck with the computer. It seemed they had wiped the memory, at least at first. But after 500 years, she was an excellent hacker. It took 10 minutes, but finally she was able to produce records of what had been done.

"Umm….Doctor?" her voice uncertain.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I think I've found it."

He rushed over and looked at the screen. His earlier theory of the Dalekanium being infused with radiation had been correct. His fear, was also correct it seemed. Some Time Lord had been experimenting with the metal to try and find a weakness. But he didn't know any who would have dumped the evidence on Karn. That planet was sacred. He knew there was more to the story. Or at least, he hoped there was. This entire mission had him feeling uneasy. Something wasn't right. And Romana had reason to suspect.


	6. The Weapons Plant

_**I do not own Doctor Who.**_

_**This ran away from me a bit.**_

* * *

**The Weapons Silo**

Rose was still glancing at the screen while he busied himself, trying to think.

"Doctor, are these coordinates?"

He rushed over.

"Possibly. We'll check it out in a moment. I want to finish looking through these rooms."

They head down the corridor, glancing in to each of the rooms. Each one was the same as the first. Finding nothing new, they headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor input the coordinates and spun the TARDIS into the Vortex. He really wanted to tell Rose to stay in the TARDIS. He knew where they were headed and it wouldn't be pleasant for either of them. They would be lucky if they could get out alive. He new greater Time Lords who had lost all of their regenerations in this War. He had been lucky, so far.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you to stay in the TARDIS for this next bit, would you?"

"Of you daft alien. You pick up companions because you think you want the company but what you really need is a hand to hold. And sometimes, you need someone to save you. I know you fear for our safety, Doctor. But I can take care of myself. I have saved you more times than you will probably ever know."

He looked at her. She wasn't boasting. She was stating fact. He could see it in her eye. And that comforted him. He wanted to tell her so many things right then. Not the least of which is that he couldn't stand to lose her. It had only been a couple of days and already he could feel himself falling for her. It was frightening, really.

"We're going to Miasimia Goria, which is the realm of the Rani. Did he ever tell you about her?"

"Not much. He talked about the Master plenty but barely grazed over the rest. He didn't even talk about his, your, wife and children."

"She's twisted. Her sole goal in life is to experiment on species. Making them 'better'. What she is really doing is trying to make them in to weapons. That's where the coordinates point us, to her little stronghold. She will have no qualms taking you and crushing the life out of you. I don't want that to happen. If I tell you to run, you run. Is that understood?"

"And if I tell you the same, Doctor? If you expect me to abide by that then if I tell you to run then you had better do it. I've had to crush much worse than the Rani in my existence and have the death of a whole universe on my hands. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and you, whether you are willing to let me or not. And I'm more than willing to sacrifice myself to save you. The universe needs you. Not the little pink and yellow shop girl from Sol 3. And if this war is to be won from my sacrifice then so be it because the alternative is much, much worse."

She turned from him and headed towards the door. His mouth hung open at her words.

"Land us, Time Lord, so we can get this over with."

"Rose...please. I only had your safety in mind."

She turned to glare at him.

"That's the problem, Doctor. And by doing that, I absorbed the Time Vortex and killed an entire Dalek fleet as well as the emperor. When I was lost to the Parallel Universe the first time, I punched holes between them to find you again. Trying to turn me away is what leads me to destructive decisions in regards to you. I want you safe, my Doctor."

"Rose..." He stopped talking. He strode towards her, eyes never leaving hers even though they were glowing again. He shook off the fear. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, fiercely. She tensed against him, then sighing, fell into the kiss. So many thoughts were running through his head. But the thing that kept repeating:_'No one has ever cared for me.'_

_'Doctor...I have always loved you, will always love you, no matter the body. But we cannot continue this now. We have work to do.'_

He broke the kiss and stared at her. She looked at him, sensing his surprise at his own actions and the still lingering loneliness that had plagued him his entire life.

"Whatever happens outside these doors, if I tell you to run, you run as fast as your legs can take you. Back to the TARDIS and to warn Romana. Do you understand?" She pleaded. She hoped he would listen.

"I...yes."

"Good. We've landed, let's go."

She stepped out of the door. He had left his screwdriver on the console. He didn't hear her fall. He didn't hear the cackling. But when he stepped out, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The Doctor was concerned. He'd been searching for 1 hour, 22 minutes and 38 seconds for Rose and nothing. He'd run across no signs of her, or any other life for that matter. The Rani should have already made herself known.

"Do you know how hard it has been to not flee this war, Doctor?"

The voice startles him. He turns and there she is. The Rani.

"What have you done with her?"

"Who? The girl? She's safe, for now. She's sitting with the Master, getting acquainted."

He growls at her.

"If any harm comes to her, I will make you pay for it, Ushas."

"Oh, we're using those names, are we? Ok, Theta. The girl is to be used as the ultimate weapon to end this war. She is powerful and Rassilon want to use her to help transcend us. The final solution, Theta."

"Surely, you can't agree with this action. You could never do your work again!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I WANT! THIS IS WHAT HAS BEEN DECREED!" She screams at him. She drops her head and whispers, "You know, better than most, what happens to those that try to stop him. He made me create things. Ways to defeat the Daleks. And it made my skin crawl what we had been reduced to. Those bread crumbs have led you here. I'm sorry, Theta."

"There is a way to stop this. But I will lose everything."

"The Moment."

"Yes. What would you do, Ushas?"

"We haven't always gotten along. I know my experiments shock and frighten you. But we can't keep this up. I have lived lifetimes in this war. I've died and been reborn more times than I can count. It has to end. End this, Theta."

He hugs her. She stiffens, then hugs him back. She steps back quickly.

"I have things to do, and so do you. Go. If you see me again, remember, this is when you saw me when I was sane. GO!"

He runs back to the TARDIS. He wants to go back to Rose. But he can't. One person, no matter how brilliant, is not more important than ending this war.

He sets the coordinates. He lands, impatient. He steps out to find he is at Arcadia. The Daleks have landed on Gallifrey. And the devastation is staggering. And he decrees: NO MORE!


	7. Insanity

_**I do not own Doctor Who. This story got away from me slightly. I love it!**_

* * *

**Insanity**

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know who he was. All he knew, were the drums, leading him forward. And they beat to the time of the Lord President. Not Romana. She was just a decoy. She thought she ran the whole of Gallifrey but it was in the secret places that the true Lord President reigned. Council members who would be exiled if it were known that they had resurrected Rassilon. And in turn, he had resurrected the Master.

He went mad when he looked into the Vortex. The whole of Time and Space itself and it drove him insane. His friends became enemies. And his enemies wrapped puppet strings around him so tight, he wasn't aware they were there at all. His best friend, Theta, became his best enemy. But now, there was the War. It was all consuming. The Master always was a being of immense chaos and destruction. He fit right in. Or so he though at first. But real War is horrible. It changes a man. So he ran away. The drums continued, though. Even being human, he couldn't shake that. And then, he appeared. And he opened the watch. He couldn't fight the memories, the emotions. He tried to take over the Earth, again. It backfired, again. He was resurrected. And he...oh, he leaped on Rassilon. And now he's here. He doesn't know where here is but he's sure that if nothing else, he's failed in trying to defeat him for the Doctor. But all thought is drowned by the beating of the Drums. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rose wakens in a white room, strapped to a a chair. Across from her is a man, blond, medium build. He's not strapped to his chair. He looks at her as she awakens and she sees fear cross his face before he schools his emotions. He has a collar around his neck. The Rani enters the room and leers at the both of them. Guards enter and untie the both of them, only to restrap them to one another, hands clasping.

"Now, Master, you will break her. If you don't, you know what the consequences will be. She will become the perfect weapon, one way or another. Do you understand?" He saw fear flicker across her face. It wasn't an emotion he was used to seeing from her. It frightened him.

"Yes."

He enters her mind. He tries to be gentle but he's not sure if he even knows what that means. But she doesn't cry out against him. He flips through her memories, trying to decide the best way to go about this. He doesn't want to do this, but he doesn't have much choice. He's just a puppet after all. A hand slips into his and he jumps. There she is, standing beside him. But she's breath-taking. She looks of time, of hope, of promise.

"You've been alone for so long, Koschei. But remember, they did this to you."

They were suddenly in his mind, in his memories. All the things he'd done, including bring Gallifrey to Earth. He cringes at the sights. He's afraid. He closes his eyes but he can't stop the images. They are in his head now, after all. She sees him, all of him, in an instant before he brings them back to herself.

"If I could make the pain stop, the drumming, would you let me?"

"Why? Why would you want to do this for me?"

"Because, I see how badly this is affecting you. And maybe, just maybe, we can help one another out of this."

"We can't get out of this. There's no way! It's impossible!"

"Oh, but you don't know me. I don't understand the meaning of the word."

And suddenly, the images in front of her shows her creation. The Bad Wolf.

"I am the Goddess of Time, incarnate. I see everything. All that was, is, and could be. And I see the end to this War. The Time Lords will blink out of existence with a whimper. Not forever, but forgotten until the time that they can be brought back. You have a part to play in this, Koschei. Are you afraid of the Wolf?" Her voice is other-worldly and he stares at her.

"Help me."

"Two words I can never refuse."

He opens his eyes. His real eyes. They both have tears streaming down their faces. The Rani is looking at them.

_'Ready?'_

_'Yes.'_

His collar and the restraints crumble as she leaps on the Rani. He swings his chair at both guards. The first crumples to the floor as the second jumps out of the way. He swings at Koschei, who ducks. He uses the chair to block the assault from the guard. He swings again and the chair connects. The second guard crumples to the ground. He looks for the Wolf and the Rani. The Rani has her pinned to the ground but the Wolf is just smiling at her. She starts to glow, but the Rani doesn't seem to care. He has to cover his face. The light is blinding. And Rose is alone.

"How? What?" he asks, confused.

"I sent her back to the Matrix. She can't hurt anyone, not any more. Maybe one day she will be reborn but for now, she's out of the way. I felt her remorse, in the end and maybe one day, we can get her back. Come on. We have work to do."

She strides out of the room and he follows. She fascinates him and he can't help but be a bit infatuated. She has done the impossible. She is powerful, and she is compassionate. And he can feel himself slipping.

"We have to meet back with the Doctor, but not until the end for him." She looks at him, eyes piercing, penetrating. "You know you can't feel that way towards me, right? My heart belongs to another."

"I know, but I can't seem to help myself. You have that effect, I think, on everyone. I've seen into your head and you into mine and you didn't run screaming."

"I'm 500 years old and have seen into the Doctor's mind after the Time War. Believe me, nothing in your head is worse than the despair of losing your planet. Remember, I see everything."

He shivers. He remembers being inside her head and the immensity of it all. He holds out his hand to her.

"Shall we go save the dear man?"

"Oh, we shall."

They disappear, together, in a flash of blinding light.


	8. Arcadia

**_So...this story has taken a mind of it's own. Definitely not the direction I had intended when I started but that's ok. I'm still debating how I will bleed this one into the next. I had planned on a Season re-write but I'm not entire sure if that's a good idea. But I might. And what of the Master? How will he meld into all of this? Time will tell. I have a soft spot for him, you know._**

**_Oh yes, this is a rewrite of the Day of the Doctor. Most of it will be the same. But the important difference will be the ending. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Again, I don't own Doctor Who._**

* * *

**Arcadia**

War. The word tasted bitter in his mouth. The fire, the smoke, the terror around him was more than he could bear. Daleks exploding, children screaming. This had to stop. He passes a soldier and takes his weapon. He writes the words, determination across his face. He will end this, in the only way he knows how. A bitter end to a bitter fool.

He tried not to think of the girl. Tried not to think that she would end in all of this as well. _Everything ends. Everything dies._ He's not sure where that thought came from, but it is fitting.

He can do nothing here, except end it. He makes his way to where he knows the Weapon is hidden. He takes all he has not to be spotted. To be stopped. He knows Rassilon is in those chambers, convincing the Council to do his bidding. He's not sure what has happened to Romana but he cannot chance trying to find her. Just like he can't chance trying to find Rose.

It sickens him what he has to become to end this. He has always been the healer. The one who tries to right all the wrongs in the universe. But to end this War, he must become a killer. The ender of all things. He's not sure if he will survive. But then, he doesn't plan on surviving.

He bring the Weapon back to the TARDIS. He goes to the desert. Solitude. So no one will catch him. No one will find him. No one will stop him. He travels a great distance from the TARDIS. He doesn't want her to see what he must do. He is ashamed.

He hears a noise behind him. He turns, and there she is. With a man. No, another Time Lord.

"Hello, Theta," the man says.

"Koschei?"

"Yep! And you, are a very lucky man."

"What?! Why?"

Koschei stares pointedly at Rose, who is still sitting on the Weapon.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" He admonishes, trying to change the subject.

"This box? Of course I do! It's me!"

The Doctor looks confused, eyes flitting between Koschei and Rose.

"What do you mean, it's you?"

"The Rani. I'm not sure exactly how she managed it, but she left my imprint on this while she built it. It's different than her normal experiments. It has the potential to end this, yes. But with a price. That price is your life. You will live."

"But can you do it, Theta. Can you really kill the entire planet?"

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE!" He bellowed at them. "What choice is there?"

"Oh Doctor, there is always a choice. But before you make it, why don't we go and see what you will become if you do this. This journey is yours. We are just the guides. No one will be able to see or hear the two of us. But I think, you need to see."

"I want to know the man I will become. But I have to ask, why Koschei?"

"She saved me."

He looks pointedly at Rose, who is tapping. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.

"She took the drums away. And I am sorry. So sorry for the things I have done to you. You know when I looked into the Schism, I went mad. What none of us knew is Rassilon went back to that day and planet those drums in my head, in a hope that he could escape the Time Lock by following them. He did. I helped him do it, unwittingly. And I snapped. I snapped on him and tried to kill him. Of course, it takes more than that to get rid of Rassilon."

"Are you ready, Doctor?"

"Yes."

A Vortex appears in front of him. He can hear voices.

"Go on, jump! We'll be with you. But remember, they can't see us."

He picked up the fez that he just fallen to the ground at his feet. He looks at the both of them and they both smile. He smiles back and disappears into the Vortex.

"And now, the real work begins."

They join hands and close their eyes.


	9. Three Doctors

**_I still don't own Doctor Who._**

**_I'm going to skip most of the canon for this. I'm only really interested in the important bits anyways. Besides, It's not like I don't plan on changing the end anyways. Ha!_**

**_Very Short chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

He sat off to the side, while they tried to figure it out.

"The Man who Regrets and the Man who Forgets. I don't want to be either of them."

"But how can you avoid it?" Rose asked, a small frown on her face.

"I don't know."

Koschei was sitting with the other two Doctors. Ten and Eleven as he had started calling them. He recognized Ten. He wasn't proud of what had happened and was glad they couldn't see one another. He knew that might change at any moment but for now, he was content to sit here and brood, watching his friend do what he did best: Save the World.

* * *

Clara sat off to the side, watching them both. She saw the similarities and the differences and it made her love him that much more. Oh, she knew nothing would come of it. But that didn't make the feeling go away.

But this did fascinate her. And what was he doing here? The one from the War. He had kept mostly to himself but even the few times he had spoken, she saw him. Her Doctor, in his eyes. They weren't quite as broken as hers was, but it was still there. And her Doctor was ashamed of him. That's it! That's what the difference was! He hadn't actually done it yet!

She started at this revelation. She doesn't think that these two Doctors understand where he is, relatively speaking. And as soon as this was over, she would tell him.

* * *

He didn't want to be here any more. He knew what he had to do, what was inevitable. He had to end the War by the only means he had. So, making his decision, he disappeared, back to the shack where Rose and Koschei were.

* * *

The crisis was past. They had reached a treaty. Ten and Eleven were quite happy with themselves. Clara separated and went to look for the other one. He was gone.

"Doctor!"

"What!" They both shouted.

"He's gone!"

"What? Why?" Eleven asked.

"Because, he hasn't made the choice yet. That was still his future."

"Oh...oh!" Elven said.

"We could, you know, go be with him. It's the least we can do."

They each got into their own TARDIS and disappeared.


	10. The Moment

**_The last chapter was extremely short. Sorry about that, folks. Hopefully I can make up for it here._**

**_Again, I don't know Doctor Who._**

* * *

He had gotten back to Rose and Koschei. Now, he was staring at the Weapon. He didn't want to do it. Even now, seeing what he would become, he didn't want to.

"You know the grinding sound the TARDIS makes when she lands? That noise brings hope to all in the Universe. Even you."

He heard them behind him. As they approached, he felt apprehensive. They shouldn't be here.

"This is for me! Not the two of you."

"But Doctor, you're wrong." Rose steps from between the TARDIS' that have just landed. They both are frozen.

"There's another way to end this. You've seen it." Koschei steps up beside her and Ten and Eleven whip around, shock on their faces.

"Hello!" Rose says brightly.

The Doctor, the youngest, steps up to them both and hugs them.

"Thank you," he whispers. "You showed me what I needed to see."

"Of course. I'll always give you what you need."

To his amazement, the Doctor bends down and kisses her. And to his further amazement, she responds. The kiss is quick. She takes his hand and they turn around, looking at the other two with amused smirks.

"What?!" Ten and Eleven both shout.

"She, is your savior. And she is mine," Koschei nods in her direction as he speaks.

"And you, what are you doing here?" Ten asks, his voice tinged with hatred.

"I honestly don't know. After the last time I saw you, I followed Rassilon back into the Time Lock, where I was subsequently caught and given to the Rani. I don't remember much after that until Rose showed up."

"What?" Ten asked. But Eleven just stood there, shocked, not uttering a word.

"Ah...I see. That's still in your future. But him, he's lived it. He knows what they did to me."

"I knew that moment had changed you. But I didn't understand how much," Eleven utters, mostly to himself.

"That's the thing. I still had the drums. Rosie is the one who actually got them to go away."

"Well, it wouldn't have been so easy had you not already been inside my head."

The older Doctors kept whipping their heads back and forth, taking in the sight of the three of them. They were, for all intents, friends. They couldn't wrap their minds around it.

"But now, I think it's time we address the Moment. There are two choices here. But you have to make the decision yourselves. Know this, if you choose one path, the lives you have lived will remain the same. But if you choose the other, your entire past will be ReWritten. It's up to you."

"What are the choices, Rose?" Ten has finally shaken out of his stupor to find words. Not the words he wants to say, but those aren't important right now.

"Well, used the Weapon, or don't. Find another way. The Moment isn't the name of the Weapon. It's the name of the Choice. This Moment. What will you choose?"

The Doctor, the youngest, looks at Rose, realization dawning on his face.

"Freeze it. Like a painting."

She smiles a cheeky smile, her tongue in between teeth.

"Exactly. We have the three of you here. But what about the others? Can we get them here as well?"

Ten and Eleven look at one another, excitement dawning on their faces. They don't notice Rose, who has stepped up to both of them.

"Doctor."

They both look at her.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping, or are we going to get this started?"

"Umm...Well, right." Ten stuttered. Eleven just looked at his feet.

Rose couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed his tie, dragged him down and kissed him soundly on the lips. He melted into her touch. She broke the kiss.

"Off you go! I believe you have some recruiting to do!"

He left, Rose smiling behind him and Eleven looking at her, stunned.

"Wow..." Eleven stated.

Rose smiled at him and opened her arms. His hug crushed her in how tight it was.

"Are you prepared to have your last few hundred years rewritten, Doctor?"

"I think, maybe I am."

Clara stepped up to the two, tentatively.

"And what about me? How will this change?"

"Oh Clara, you are still my impossible girl. And my best friend."

"Oh...I see. Okay. Good, Good." She still looked uncertain.

Rose looks at the girl with sympathy on her face. She breaks from Eleven and grabs Clara into a bone crushing hug.

"No matter what happens here today, Clara Oswin Oswald, you are important to the Doctor's life. That much will not change. You are the Impossible Girl."

Clara is shocked. She stares at this blonde girl.

"We're ready!" Ten shouts. They all clamber to their respective TARDIS. Rose and Koschei go with their Doctor.

The planet is surrounded, by Daleks and by all incarnations of the Doctor. Communicating with the Council and one another, they hope the plan has worked. None of them will know for sure for a while.

After the explosion, they landed. London. The Gallery. Three TARDIS.

They all stepped out together, like it was rehearsed.

"What are you going to do now, Rose?" Ten asked, concern on his features.

"Oh, you know. Do a bit of traveling." She cast a meaningful glance his way before the Doctor, the youngest one, swept her up in his arms.

"But with whom? You have three choices here. Which one will you choose?"

Ten and Eleven looked stricken. They were afraid of her answer. She smiled at them and took the necklace from around her neck. They gaped at it.

"You didn't try to get it to grow?"

"She refused. Wasn't the right Universe. However, I know just what to do with it now."

She pressed the coral into Koschei's hands.

"I am giving this to you. We'll drop you off on Earth. I know someone who will help you. He's from your past and it will take some convincing but I think he'd be more than willing to help once I'm done with him."

She was still grasping his hands when she started glowing. Koschei started glowing as well. Everyone stepped back, watching him Regenerate. When it was over, he sat slumped on the bench.

"I couldn't leave you looking like Harold Saxon. So a new face, a new cycle, for a new you. Don't waste it, Koschei."

They smiled at each other and he enveloped her in a hug. The older Doctors were still shocked. That seemed to be a continuing theme today. They broke apart. Rose turned to the two older Doctors.

"I won't leave with you, either of you. I told you when this happened, your past would be rewritten. And it shall."

She holds her hand out to her Doctor and Koschei and they step into the TARDIS.

"Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting." Eleven quips.

"I'm looking forward to the memories."

And they step back into their TARDIS', anxious to know what the future holds.

* * *

**_The end! Did you like it? It's quick. Not nearly how I intended it to go._**

**_For clarification, the substances they were investigating were just breadcrumbs to lead them to the Rani. I had originally intended it to be something else but the story ran away with itself. The end result is the same, though. I hope you liked it. Next story is _****_Once Again, Rose Tyler_****_ and it will be a Season 1 rewrite! I'll start on that one in the next few days. Until then, enjoy _****_Joshua Noble_****_!_**


End file.
